1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module having a U-shaped cold cathode tube.
2. Background Information
With a conventional liquid crystal module, a U-shaped cold cathode tube is used as a light source for a direct backlight. The tolerance (usually ±1 mm) in a bending pitch of the U-shaped cold cathode tube need to be absorbed to prevent the U-shaped cold cathode tube from cracking. Thus, one straight tube part of the U-shaped cold cathode tube is supported by a support of a cold cathode tube support member that is fixed to a bottom plate of a rear frame. Furthermore, a U-shaped curved end of the U-shaped cold cathode tube is supported by a rubber lamp holder that is fixed to the bottom plate of the rear frame, so that the U-shaped cold cathode tube is attached inside the rear frame.
There is also a known backlight-use lighting apparatus in which a flat, curved discharge lamp is disposed inside reflective casing tabs (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H9-63539, for example). With the lighting apparatus, a power feed terminal side of the curved discharge lamp is fixed with a lamp holder made of an elastic material. Furthermore, a part of each of parallel straight tube parts of the curved discharge lamp is constricted in diameter to no more than 30% of the original diameter, and the constricted parts are fixed to the casing with latching.
However, when the rubber lamp holder that is separate from the cold cathode tube support member is used to support the U-shaped curved end of the U-shaped cold cathode tube as with a conventional liquid crystal module, the use of the rubber lamp holder increases the number of parts required and the number of assembly steps, which drives up the manufacturing cost.
This problem can be more or less solved by providing additional supports to the cold cathode tube support member, supporting and fixing the two straight tube parts of the U-shaped cold cathode tube with the additional supports, and eliminating the lamp holder. However, if the two straight tube parts of the U-shaped cold cathode tube are supported and fixed with the additional supports of the cold cathode tube support member, then tolerance in the bending pitch of the U-shaped cold cathode tube can no longer be absorbed, and the bent portion of the U-shaped cold cathode tube is subjected to strain and end up cracking. Thus, it is difficult to employ the above solution.
It is also difficult to absorb the tolerance of the bending pitch when the constricted parts formed in the parallel straight tube parts of the curved discharge lamp are fixed to the casing with latching tabs as with the above-mentioned lighting apparatus.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.